Goddess
by I am Lu
Summary: One-shot. She was a Goddess of all things beautiful. But he couldn't have her. Ushio x Mikage x Jack.


Lucarly: This couple hardly gets any love. Like, ever. Which is sad, since they do kind of make a cozy twosome, I'll admit.

Aki: Aren't you supposed to be doing something else? Like working on your requests?

Lucarly: Oh pooh, you're no fun. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

**Goddess**

**_Ushio's POV_**

* * *

Okay, this is it.

Breathe in, breathe out. Don't stammer, speak plainly and clearly. Don't look at her breasts, look at her eyes. Compliment her, but don't be overt about it. Lastly, remember that this purely just a platonic meeting and _not_ a date.

Mikage hadn't been to the office for a week because she had fallen ill with something. . .Uh, swine flu, I think? She said over the phone that she was feeling better by now. In any case, she called me the previous morning to ask if I would fill her in about the recent attack by Ghost after the WRGP kick-off ceremony, since her sickness had prevented her from being in attendance. I, of course, agreed; how could I not? The idea of being _alone_ with Mikage in her home was enough to make want to cavort around Security headquarters with joy.

Feeling satisfied with my mental checklist of what, and what not to do, I raised my hand to the white-washed door and knocked on the wood tentatively. I took a step back and put on my biggest smile as I readied the small bouquet of flowers--pink roses--Jack said that they're her favorite. The bastard. I'm not sure how or why he knows what her choice kind of flowers are, but he mentioned something about how she'd buy them every week for him. The bastard.

I waited patiently, feeling my stomach start to churn uneasily. What if the flowers were too much? What if she started to hate me? What if she had forgotten that she had invited me over? Or what if someone had kidnapped her in her sleep and flew her to Canada so those sick Canadian bastards could have their way with her? What if she was actually dead inside her apartment, murdered by those same crazy-ass Canadians? What if-?

"Ah, I'm glad that you made it, Ushio-san," said Mikage as she opened the door. I nearly died.

She looked at me curiously, tilting her head slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. . ." I replied, rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment before looking at her. Then I nearly died again; she looked _beautiful_. 'Course, she always looks beautiful. But in that particular movement, she looked exceptionally radiant. Black heels, black pencil skirt, a white blouse that allowed one peek at her cleavage. . . I inwardly slapped myself as a reminder that I wasn't supposed to let my eyes wander to her chest.

And then there was that lovely face of hers, young and always with a smile. Her friendly smile alone was enough to warm anyone's heart, even one made of stone. (Well, look what she's done to me!) And I musn't forget to mention her eyes, dabs of honey against a lily white, inviting, and kind. With such an exquisite appearance as hers, it's hard to believe that she's mortal like the rest of us, instead of some undying being, a Goddess.

"Well, come in then." I obeyed and stepped into her apartment to discover that it was quite nice; spacious, well-designed, and clean. Much like her.

"Nice you place you have here."

"Thank you. The director paid surprisingly well," she said with a chuckle. Ah, her laughter. Melodious, and light.

The flowers. Give her the flowers. Give them to her _now_.

"For you," I said, holding out the small bouquet of pink roses nervously. My heart fluttered when her perfect lips curved into a small smile, a look of delight crossing her face.

"Oh, thank you! They're lovely," she replied, accepting them gracefully. Her fingers touched the petals delicately, and she suddenly frowned a bit, though not in disgust or anger. It seemed more melancholic, full of regret. . .But she very quickly dissembled this look of sadness with another smile directed towards me.

"I'll just put these in a vase--You can head to the living room and set up there if you'd like. Did you bring the files I requested?" she asked, turning away from me to locate a container for the collection of roses. The files. Oh God, do I have the files? Did I forget it? Did I accidentally leave it in the car, or at the office, or--Oh, here they are. . .in my hand. . .

"Yup! They're right here! It's not like I forgot them or anything, 'cause I'd never do that!" I said, laughing nervously. She gave me an odd look and I immediately sulked off to her living room to sit on the sofa. Ooh, comfy. Is this leather? It's nice~

Within a few minutes, Mikage joined me with a pencil and pad, and glasses hanging loosely on the tip of her nose. She then crossed her legs, which exposed her thigh a little bit more. I gulped. Why do women have the incredible ability to unknowingly make men uncomfortable? But, in a good way. . .Sort of. . .Er. . .

"You look nice. . .Uh. . .I didn't know you had glasses. . ." I could feel my cheeks heating up as I said this, starting to feel more awkward and nervous than before. She cast her gaze warily up to mine and smiled, looking a bit flattered. I grinned inwardly. Ha, take that Jack Atlas. I'll bet you never flattered her.

"Thanks; Oh, and these glasses are only used for reading and writing. Otherwise, my eyesight is fine." She brought the tip of her pencil to the paper carefully in preparation to take notes. I admire that about her. She has a fantastic work-ethic, and that alone is probably the reason why she scored the position as chief of Special investigations so easily. Not to mention she's smart, honest, attractive. . .

No. No, no, no! I can't think about that right now! I need to focus, for her, so that she can catch up on what she's missed.

"So am I to understand that the victim of the recent Ghost incident--Bokuru Tsuke--died?" asked Mikage, her pencil already at work.

"Er. . .Yeah," I replied awkwardly, pulling out his residence file from the stack of folders. ", it's not a terrible loss though. I mean, he wasn't exactly a model citizen. . ." That was an understatement. He was a filthy criminal, responsible for several jail-worthy crimes, not to mention his misdemeanor for "disturbing the peace" (again, another understatement) at the WRGP ceremony.

"Model citizen or not, we as Security cannot allow the life of the people in Neo Domino City to be put at risk for our own technology gone awry." I'm sure her statement wasn't intended to sound so cold, but I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. In that instant, I wanted to curl up in corner and fade away in humiliation. I sounded like such an ass. "May I see his file?" asked Mikage suddenly, setting down her notes.

"Hm? Oh, sure. . ." I said, snapping out of my pity-fest and quickly handing her the file I pulled out. She took it with grace, and opened it, her aureate eyes scanning through his criminal records with hast. I shifted uneasily in my place, completely unsure of what to say or do. Damn her thoughtful silence. . .

"So Bokuru Tsuke made a final appearance at the WRGP gathering?" she mumbled to me in question. I nodded.

"He was upset about the event and caused a. . .disturbance. Why, we're not really sure. . .He was never tried. You know, cause he. . .died. . ." I, myself felt like was going to die. I couldn't even lead a proper conversation with her about WORK without getting all tongue-tied? Why couldn't I just articulate my words smoothly like a Goddamn normal person?

Mikage pursed her lips as she read further into the incident's record until I saw her eyes widen slightly.

"Aki-san was involved?" she inquired, looking up at me curiously. Damn, she's cute. Wait, no! Stop thinking about her like that right now!

"Yeah, she subdued him for us with her psychic powers." I saw her lips curve into another of her golden smiles, making my heart pound furiously. She's not just cute, she's gorge--DAMMIT, I CAN'T THINK ABOUT THIS RIGHT NOW!

"Ushio-san, are you okay?" asked Mikage in surprise, touching my hand. I felt as though I were going to explode, that my heart was going to tear itself right out of my chest with how strongly it was beating at the feeling of her skin's warmth. "Your knuckles are turning white!" I panicked at the realization that she was right, that my copper-skinned hands were now snow-white with how tightly I clenched them. I quickly relaxed.

"Sorry, I was just. . .Uh, what else do you need to know about the case?" I asked, changing the subject to avoid her questioning. She eyed me warily for a brief moment, (which unnerved me greatly) but she sighed and closed her notebook.

"That's all the information I need, actually. . .Do you need to lie down? You look a little pink. . ." I gulped. Was I still blushing? I brushed my hand across my forehead as if to rub the heat of my face and forced a weak smile.

"Nah, I'm fine. It's nothing, really. . ."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get sick. . .You really can lie down on my bed for a few minutes if you'd like." Oh, how thou tempteth me, woman.

"N-No thanks. I'll be fine, really," I said, deciding to go with my better judgment. To rest on _her_ bed could only bring a dolt like me trouble. She blinked and looked doubtful for a moment.

"Well. . .Okay. But, then would you like to accompany me to go visit Aki-san? I'd be interested to hear what she has to say about incident. Oh, and I'd also like to speak to Yusei, Crow, and Atlas-sama, since they were also present." I felt as though she has stuck a knife through my heart. _Atlas-sama. _Lord Atlas. Why, after 6 months of separation in the work place did she still hold him in such high regard? He was no longer King, or her superior for that matter. In fact, she was probably _his_ superior since she now served on the Investigation team.

I knew that she had loved him. But I had hoped that her time away from him would weather away her deep emotions. And that maybe, just maybe she would re-direct those powerful feelings towards me, partner. You know, the cliché officer love story. Clearly, I was wrong.

"Sure," I replied bitterly. "Why not?"

"Great!" she said, standing up and smiling, obviously not picking up the resentment in my voice. "Would you mind if we left right away? I'd like to get it all done in one day, and it's noon, so. . ."

"Yeah, we should get going then," I replied flatly. She smiled again and swept up all the files into her arms, along with the notes she had scribbled down. She then touched my arm as to urge me to follow her, though this time, I could feel no joy in her contact.

Because it had dawned on me that I couldn't have her.

* * *

Lucarly: This was written in a different style by the way. I used to purely just tell things from a person's vantage point, but I tried to add what Ushio was thinking/panicking about at the moment. Tell me if it works or not.

Um, by the way, I don't have anything against Canadians. Really, I don't. I love Canada. (Oh Canada~) I had a lot of fun with Ushio on this one. I think he wants to be a gentleman, but he's really. . .*laughs* not. Also, I don't think he's a full-out pervert, but there has to be a bit of perversion in him. (AKA I saw you looking at Mikage's boobs thar, Ushio.) Also, I tried to make this piece more complex emotionally with the character relationships since Ushio loves Mikage, who loves Jack, who loves himself. And Carley. Um. Yeah. Reviews are love. So if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


End file.
